School Atmosphere
The final game won't be this dark ALL the time... unless you want it to be. - YandereDev The School Atmosphere is an important feature in Yandere Simulator . Depending on how the player eliminates the rivals and the consequence of your actions, the School Atmosphere and difficulty of the game will change. If the player brutally kills students, allows students to witness creepy, suspicious or mysterious environments such as blood splatters, unexplained suicides, murder scenes or corpses, the School Atmosphere will change. Students' line of eyesight will increase, they will become more paranoid, and they will lock their lockers, thus increasing the game difficulty. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039772411899904 If the player gets rid of rivals in a peaceful or smart way such as framing them for crime, ruining their reputation, making them love someone else, or making it look like it was a suicide, the School Atmosphere will stay normal since people will feel like there's no real danger and that their lives aren't at risk. First Stage "The first stage is a happy-go-lucky slice-of-life anime game. Nobody's paranoid, and it's calm and peaceful. Because of this, this will be the easiest stage to go out and become a yandere. People will have an average range of sight. The reputation will drop normally for any yandere action. This can just be classified EASY." Students in this Atmosphere short sight ranges, and a lower reputation penalty if you are caught in a criminal act. They will react to screams from short distances, making it easier to murder people. Normal School Atmosphere is between 100-70%. Second Stage "The second stage has some flaws. It's not as happy-go-lucky as the first stage, but it is calm. The way this affects the atmosphere is by turning the place darker. Not completely gloomy, there but may be some paranoia among the students. People will have a better range of sight, resulting in it being easier to be caught. This will also make students look over their backs, but ever so rarely. If you perform a yandere action, it'll drop down slightly more than before. This can be classified a MEDIUM '''level." Students in this Atmosphere notice weapons and criminal activity faster than on high School Atmosphere. Your reputation drops more harshly when caught in criminal activities. Students will react to screams from longer distances, making it slightly harder to murder students. Low School Atmosphere is between 69-11%. Third Stage "The third stage is bad news, people. And if I mean bad, it is horrible. Everybody is paranoid. Why? It's because it's really obvious a serial killer is lurking. People will have an extreme range of sight. When performing a yandere action, your reputation will drop '''DEAD. The school will be foggy. And, to fix this, you need to make a week without any yandere actions. At it's lowest point, the game will resemble a horror game. After all, Yandere Simulator IS a horror game. Where you are the monster." When School Atmosphere is under 10 percent, everything is in black and white, making it hard to see from a distance. Students are very paranoid in this stage. They are constantly looking around, trying to spot the criminal. When caught in criminal activities, your reputation drops very harshly. Students will also react to bloodstains, screams, and weapons from VERY far distances, making it near impossible to murder a student without being caught. Restoring Atmosphere To restore the atmosphere back to normal, you don't murder any students for one day. Another option is to frame a student for your crimes, but this is not implemented yet. Once a student is framed, no one will worry about a serial killer anymore. Starting Screen Not even the calendar is safe from School Atmosphere. At normal School Atmosphere, the calendar shows a happy sun at 100%. As the Atmosphere drops, the sun becomes foggier, and the percentage decreases. The pink coloring background also becomes greyed. Decreasing School Atmosphere (WIP) *'Student goes missing:' Decreases Atmosphere by 5 points. *'Student's body left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by 10 points. Gallery LowCaldender.png|Atmosphere at 80% Prettylowatmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 40% 20Atmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 20% ManyScaredStudents.png|Many scared students during gossip time Trivia *When you are expelled, if the Atmosphere is low or very low, your body that's pinned to the ground will return to color. *If dozens of students "go missing" at once, the School Atmosphere would take a huge drop. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634190127925850113 *While school atmosphere may affect gameplay, it will not affect any of the final game's endings. *In the future, when footsteps are added, it will be harder to sneak up on a paranoid student. You will have to crouch and/or crawl up to them. *School Atmosphere was implemented in the September 1st update. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High